


Don't Anger Theo's Pack

by tazzy10



Series: Dirige le Monde [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protectiveness, chimera pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is with Theo and his pack now. Scott doesn't take that very well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Anger Theo's Pack

Stiles smirked over at Theo as Josh and Tracy started arguing in the backseat of Theo's truck over something trivial. Corey was rolling his eyes at the two and Stiles sent him a wave of fondness down their pack bonds. Theo just chuckled at the two before turning the music up to drown them out. 

It had been like this ever since Stiles joined Theo. This easy camaraderie that seem to exist between all of them. Stiles was surprised that Theo's chimeras had accepted him as easily as they had and not thrown a bigger fit. Weirdly enough, Tracy, Josh, and Corey all seem to welcome him with open arms as soon as he walked in with Theo. Stiles remembers them all fighting with one another to show him their chimera powers first. 

Even with the relaxed atmosphere that was a given with being around his pack, there was tension in Stiles that would not go away. This was the first day back since everything had gone down, including Stiles switching to Theo's pack. Stiles was extremely nervous about seeing his ex-pack and ex-best friend again. 

Theo looked over from the driver's seat, seeming to pick up on Stiles's undercurrent feeling of apprehension. He slipped one of his hands from the wheel to hold Stiles's twitching one in his lap. 

"They won't touch you." Theo said to Stiles confidently. 

Stiles only nodded, knowing he didn't need to tell Theo how much he trusted him and their pack to not let Scott and the others hurt him, physically or verbally. The others in the back had quieted down quickly when they heard Theo's proclamation. Stiles looked up in the rear view mirror and Tracy caught his eyes, staring him down with a protective glint. 

"Those idiots would have to go through all of us first." She declared just as strong and confident as Theo, with Josh and Corey nodding to back her up. 

Stiles smiled softly as he looked at his pack, "Thanks..." He whispered quietly but happily. 

Theo smiled and nodded to his official second proudly. He knew that Stiles would be worried about coming back to school but, the fact that his pack was in better shape than Scott's ever was makes him incredibly proud of them. Theo also knew that conflict with Scott and what's left of his pack is inevitable. 

As Theo turned into the school parking lot, everyone seemed to tense up. Stiles carefully closed his eyes and focused on the bonds that existed between all the pack and sent a wave of love and trust to each one. In return he received feelings of love, trust, and protectiveness back. 

Stiles opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. Theo parked and was around the truck in a blink, opening the door for Stiles without missing a beat. Stiles had to blink in shock before beaming up at Theo. As he climbed down, Stiles noticed that the pack had closed ranks around him with Theo planting himself by his side, slightly in front. 

To ease the slowly growing tension, Stiles tried to trip Josh who was on his left. Josh, of course, saw the attempt coming a mile away and sidestepped. Corey snickered at the poor attempt before tripping Stiles up from behind, making all of them laugh and making Theo smile and effectively breaking then tension. 

As the group made their way to their lockers, they made small talk. Stiles even managed to drag Theo into the conversation. However, as soon as they rounded the corner they saw trouble coming. Scott was leaning against his locker with Liam and Mason standing slightly behind him. 

Stiles flinched and visibly shrunk back and murmured, "It's fine guys. I don't really need to get my books." 

Corey whispered in return, "Got your back... Remember?" 

Theo turned his head minutely, checking to make sure Stiles was okay with this. Tracy threw her arm around his shoulders while Josh hip checked him gently. Stiles couldn't help the smile on his face before nodding, getting a sense of pride and love from his Alpha. 

Scott turned and with seeing the group, snarled with anger at them, "What the hell Stiles?" 

Theo growled back before hissing back, "Fuck off Scott, Stiles just needs to get his books so move before I make you." 

Stiles stepped up still behind Theo and began working the combination on his locker. He just had to focus on getting his books and getting to class. 

Scott, however, wasn't satisfied with that answer. "I wasn't asking you Theo. He kills someone and then you both magically get along?! That's not how the Stiles I know works." 

Theo flashed his eyes, alpha red thanks to Stiles, and smirked. "Then maybe you didn't know the real Stiles at all." 

Scott, making sure no one else was in the hallway, flashed his own eyes before catching Theo by surprise with swiping his claws up into Theo's abdomen. Smelling their Alpha's blood, Theo's pack reacted by them all stepping up with hisses and growling and flashing of eyes. The commotion brought Stiles back into reality and when he looked over anger welled up from deep within him. 

Unbeknownst to Stiles's rising anger, Scott lifted Theo and threw him down the hall. Mason and Liam both backed away from the fight, not wanting to be hurt and not agreeing with Scott's reaction either. 

Scott suddenly smirked at Theo, "Guess we know who's the better alpha don't we." 

As soon as it came out of his mouth, Scott went flying further down the hall than Theo. Scott groaned and looked up in shock. Stiles stood their like an avenging angel. Black tattoos swirled down his arms and up his neck and his eyes were glowing a vibrant green. 

"Don't fucking touch him again!" Stiles spat down at Scott. 

Theo had been helped up by Josh and made his way over to Stiles. Carefully, Theo embraced the shaking Stiles, tucking Stiles's head under his chin as he whispered sweet nothings to soothe his anger. Scott watched in absolute shock as the tattoos slowly disappeared from Stiles's arms. 

Once Theo had Stiles calmed down, he picked up Stiles's bag that had fallen the moment Scott had thrown him. Theo passed the bag off to Corey and nodded towards the other three. Moving together they swept Stiles into their little group and went off down the hall and around the corner. 

Theo stalked back towards Scott and growled down at him. "The next time you approach Stiles, I'll let him do a lot more than give you some bruises." 

Theo then stood, flashed his fangs at him angrily before taking off after his pack. He stopped beside Mason and Liam for a quick second. 

"Mason, if you're still interested in Corey come talk to me or Stiles. Liam, you may love Hayden but she's one of mine. The minute you hurt her is the minute you make an enemy out of us." 

With that said, Theo began walking away and strode into his class with his usual flair. He threw an apologetic smile towards his teacher, who just nodded nicely, and took his seat next to Stiles. 

"And so it begins." Stiles looked over at Theo with a smile. 

Theo nodded in return, a vicious smile on his face, "And so it begins."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this into a series because I've been hit over the head with the inspiration bat.


End file.
